Such a microphone has a transducer element, which must be encapsulated in a package. In order to allow good recording quality in the case of such a microphone, a rear volume that is as large as possible is required, since the sensitivity of the microphone for the recording of pressure variations is improved by a large rear volume. Furthermore, the expenditure for the internal electrical interconnections in the microphone should be kept down and the transducer element protected from mechanical stress.
DE 10 2004 011148 B3 discloses a microphone in which a microphone chip is encapsulated by means of a cover and a sound insulator. The microphone chip is also fastened on a substrate by way of a rigid fastening device. In the case of this microphone, strong mechanical couplings occur both between the cover and the microphone chip and between the microphone chip and the substrate. The couplings may impair the functioning of the microphone chip and also lead to a temperature-dependent behavior of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,218,794 B2 discloses a further microphone. In the case of this microphone, the microphone chip is fastened on the substrate by way of a spring, the spring being produced photolithographically by the removal of a sacrificial layer. The deposition and later removal of the sacrificial layer involve considerable expenditure of time and material, so that the sacrificial layer can only be produced in a commercially viable way with a small height.